Night at the Club
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: Down at the club, Sasuke wants something to do with Naruto. And there's only one thing he can think of. Involves sex, sex, sex, yaoi...and did I mention sex? NC-17, please don't read this if you're underage. NaruSasu lemon! PWP.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary:** Down at the club, Sasuke wants something to do with Naruto. And there's only one thing he can think of. Involves SEX, SEX, SEX, yaoi...and did I mention sex? NC-17, please don't read this if you're underage. NaruSasu lemon! PWP.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), EXPLICIT smut, AU, OOC characters, sexual intercourse, traces of swearing and adult content in general.

**Comments: **Yes, this is un-beta'd as usual. Sorry for any mistakes ^ ^" Please don't write any negative comments or flames about this oneshot, I wrote it out of fun, not for anything else xD of course. I hope you like it, hehe. Yes, this is Seme!Naruto and Uke!Sasuke...for once! ;D

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto belonged to me, you would know about it. Mainly because it wouldn't be for kids...what have I done to myself?! I've become a pervert thanks to FF. :shifty eyes:

* * *

**Night at the Club**

* * *

With the lights of the club flashing and music pounding, Sasuke found himself moving closer and closer to the blond god in front of him; from parted lips, the intoxicating scent of alcohol in his breath only allowed further arousal to the beat of the room.

He shifted his weight and let his tongue rub the other's mouth, stroking soft velvet, before pressing their lips together in a heated, sexual kiss. Luckily, they were sat in a secluded area just off from other people, though anyone could find them and this made adrenaline pump through their veins.

Sasuke could feel tanned fingers run along his thigh and lifted himself to straddle the other's waist, bringing their crotches together and met the other in a kiss, the tips of their tongues connected by a string of saliva.

He moaned when the other's hand kneaded his ass cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh, and let an attractive blush cover his cheeks as he gripped Naruto and moaned desperately. Their tongues danced, mixing their saliva together. "Mmhm…mn…ph…"

Ebony-onyx eyes half lidded, the Uchiha gasped when he felt an unblemished, sun-kissed hand play with his pert nipple, and bit his lip to stifle his lewd moans of pleasure as he subconsciously rolled his hips against Naruto's. Sucking on the blond's tongue, he felt those hands slip beneath the back of his boxers and separate his ass cheeks, running down his entrance and rubbing the twitching hole.

"Ahn…Narut-to…hmn…" His cock twitched in his pants upon feeling the other intimately rub him and grind against him; they started to become uncomfortably constricting, and he wanted them off. He wanted Naruto's penis inside him. He wanted to beg Naruto to fuck him harder and faster.

The hand settled on his aching groin, pressing down and making it spring beneath his pants. "Suck me off." Naruto whispered into his ear, the raven only able to moan a response.

He climbed from the blond's lap, unzipping his pants and freeing his erection, Naruto releasing a hiss and grunting as the cold air whipped against his length. Soft, thin lips wrapped around the head of his shaft, tasting the pearls of pre-cum that dripped down the slit of his dick and down his manhood. Sasuke sucked the sex organ as if his life depended on it, and gripped the base of Naruto's cock, touching his balls and the hot blond curls above the thick member, proving that he was indeed a natural blond.

His ass begged for attention and the need to be filled, it craved Naruto; he wanted to have sex without protection, their only lubricant being saliva. He needed to feel the other climax and cum inside him, ejaculate in his tight, heated walls.

Tongue rolling over the head, he tasted the salty drops and sucked the head like a lollipop, spreading his legs and grinding against the floor for some kind of release. But Naruto wouldn't let him take them off, no matter how desperately he pleasured the other.

"Please…" The raven licked Naruto's sensitive spots, the other bucking into him and shoving his cock down Sasuke's throat. Swallowing, he enveloped and engulfed the other; glad his gag reflexes were practically non-existent.

"Sasuke, you're so wet, aren't you?" Humming around the tanned thickness, he felt the other bring him up and rub him through his jeans, before he was placed on the blond's dick. "You want me to put it in here."

"I want it-ah…I want you to put it in me…" Sasuke moaned and let his head fall back, revealing his neck to Naruto; the blond suckling on the pale skin and leaving a red mark. "I want it…make me yours…anhn, mmph…" Naruto rewarded Sasuke by pressing a finger to his clothed entrance and teasing him. The raven thrust against him, mouth open with need. He let out a drawn out, breathy sound as Naruto pulled his jeans down below his knees.

Deciding to make Sasuke's self control snap, the blond pulled the top of the Uchiha's boxers down just enough so that the pink head of his erection peeked through. He rubbed the tip, pre-cum leaking down; he leaned forward, nuzzling his head in raven locks and inhaled Sasuke's scent.

"Naruto…nngh…" Sasuke wanted it off; he wanted to pull it all the way down so his cock could quiver beneath Naruto's touch. "Touch me…hah…" The blond ignored him, licking his jugular and biting at his throat as he continued caressing and stroking the leaking slit, his own member against Sasuke's ass.

"…Make love to me, fuck me…please, I can't take it." Sasuke pushed against Naruto and their mouth met in a mesh and a tangle of limbs. "I want it bad…" Sasuke stared at those feral blue eyes as his lips were devoured in a mind numbing kiss.

He moaned as the other pulled down his boxers, got up, and shoved him against the wall. "Spread your legs." Sasuke did as instructed and spread his legs as his cock was swallowed in by Naruto's mouth and played with, ivory sharp teeth grazing his hard, sensitive engorged flesh. His nails dug into the wall, trying to grip anything that would keep his knees from buckling and weakening.

When he felt that soft tongue slide over his entrance, he clenched over it and let Naruto taste him; feeling the blond bob his head around his penis. "Ah…ah…inside." Naruto leaned forward, running his digits along the seam of Sasuke's lip and silently commanding him to suck and coat them with saliva. The raven licked, gasping when Naruto retracted them from his mouth and shoved one into him.

"You're beautiful." Naruto pressed the finger inside, moving over the other's prostate and making him slide slightly down the wall, the cold material against his ass.

"Naruto, cum i-inside m…me. I n-need you…please." His sounds were cut off when Naruto's mouth pressed against his, the blond removing his shirt gradually; revealing taut muscles and a light sheen of sweat along his sunlit skin.

Tears gathered along Sasuke's eyes from being unable to blink. Naruto kissed him sweetly, snaking his arms around the other's waist as he spread Sasuke's legs, lifting his ass from the wall. The raven muffled a moan as their lips became softer, completely distracted, as the blond lubricated himself, before swiftly slipping into the other's scented heat.

Sasuke yelped silently, breathing erratically as he was impaled, filled to the hilt and Naruto was sheathed completely inside him. His own member lay between them as the blond gently pulled out and pushed back in, Sasuke moving up the wall and entirely forgetting that they weren't in a luxurious hotel room on a bed. He cursed himself at his lack of breasts to satisfy the other, but Naruto wasn't complaining, even if Sasuke didn't have a skirt he could slip his fingers up and grip the Uchiha's ass.

"Mmn…fu…" They moved together, neither knowing which of them was breathing, moaning, sweating, and colliding. Uchihas weren't submissive, they weren't supposed to be dominated; but with Naruto, Sasuke couldn't even think of having it any other way.

He tensed, the blond feeling warmth squeeze him inside, and thrust harder, increasing his pace. Lips moving together, Sasuke felt a coil in his stomach snap and released his seed, the blond milking him and riding out his orgasm. Sent over the edge, Naruto spurted, emptying his load in the other, the slippery feeling overcoming him and his eyes rolling back in his head, tilting back. A flash of white blocked his vision and Sasuke melded into the touch and sensations of being filled by his beloved.

Moving away, they kissed a final time before feeling light headed and coming down from the high afterglow of sex. And even though no words were uttered, a sense of satisfaction made them both become sleepy, ears numb from the vibrating sounds of music echoing through the walls.

They were too drowned in each other to feel anything at all, but the warming sensation through their bodies.

Damn, if only they'd done this earlier.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, wonderful viewers! Please leave a review to keep me writing this type of stuff xD


End file.
